Acorn User Issue 2
This issue was dated September 1982 and cost £1. Acorn News News Headlines - 2 pages (3-4,6) *Hauser hits at Sinclair campaign - (3) *Acorn drops hints on Electron - (3) *Weetabix troubleshooters aid distribution handover - (4) *Maths, science, English and Lisp programs - (4) *Any help for Denis? - (4) *Learning with simple listings: Learning with the Beeb by Eric Deeson - (4) *Telesoft receiver details - (6) *£9m primary school micro subsidy set to go - (6) *Second TV series: BBC's Make the Most of Your Micro - (6) *BBC software review to start - (6) *New Guides - (6) *BBC Soft - (6) Features Contents - 1 page (1) Editorial - 1 page (2) PCW Show - 1 page (8) BBC Plans: Here comes Auntie - David Allen - 2 pages (10-11) Business: Busi-Beeb - 1 page (13) :The BBC micro is too new for many uses, but it has potential, says John Turnbull Business: Down to work - 3 pages (14-16) :John Gordon sets up mailing lists and simple files on the BBC micro Review: Model 'A' or Spectrum - that is the question - 4 pages (19-22) :Paul Beverley of Norwich City College expands on a comparison which Sinclair began and gives an unbiased view of the pros and cons for each micro. NEC: Catering for a motivated minority - 2 pages (24-25) :Richard Freeman of the NEC explains the history of 30 Hour Basic. Art: Join the revolution - 3 pages (27-29) :Art isn't as simple as making pretty pictures on a screen, says Brian Reffin Smith. He points the way , and outlines some possibilities the BBC micro suggests. Hints and Tips: Wake up to the SOUND of MUSIC - 4 pages (31-34) :Even if you're not Mozart, writing music is fun on the BBC micro. This month Joe Telford gives you some ideas on playing tunes and using the keyboard as an organ. Atom Extra: SPOOL, EXEC and VERIFY - just for the record - 2 pages (36-37) :The disc pack manual does not tell all about these useful features. Atom Extra: BBC basic for the Atom - 1 page (38) ULA Design: The chip that made a name for itself - 2 pages (41-42) :There's no smoke without fire and although computer magazines make little of the issue, Sinclair does seem to have been hit by the same problem that delayed the BBC micros - faulty ULAs. But how can one chip cause such a fuss? Acorn director Andy Hopper explains the tricky aspects of uncommitted logic arrays in system design. MODE 7: Teletext: The answer to our prayer - 3 pages (44-46) :Paul Carpenter and Graham Field of the ITMA project explain how they write programs using teletext graphics. Machine Code Graphics: Part 2 - John Shaw and Anthony Ferguson - 2 pages (49-50) Schools: Analogue in - 2 pages (52-53) :Getting analogue data onto the screen with a BBC model B is easy. Ian Carpenter, a Cambridge science and microtechnology inspector shows you how. If you haven't got the upgraded model, don't worry - getting from A to B is as easy as... Schools: Teaching teachers - 1 page (54) :Pam Fiddy reviews the problems facing teachers who want to use micros. Competition - 1 page (56) User Group News - 1 page (58) Atom Graphs: The best fit - 1½ pages (59,63) :Paul Beverley on straight-line graphs Your Letters - 2½ pages (60-62) Adverts Games *'Software For All' - BBC Micro: Beebtrek, Cobra - Robo-Swamp, J.R., Invaders - page 5 *'Computer Concepts' - BBC Micro: Snake, Adventure 1, Reversi, Cube, Fruit Machine - page 17 *'IJK Software' - BBC Micro: Star Trek - Candy Floss, Cassette Two, Mutant Invaders, Breakout, Beebmunch, Super Hangman, 3D Maze - page 18 *'Level 9 Computing' - BBC Micro: Colossal Adventure, Adventure Quest - page 26) *'Micro Power' - BBC Micro: Alien Destroyers, Timetrek, Eldorado Gold, Space Maze, Astro Navigator, Chess, Munchyman, Star Trek, Gomoku, Cat & Mouse, Zombies - page 66 Other Credits Sub-editors :Ann Nimmo Production :Susie Home Editorial Secretary :Jane Lake Publisher :Stanley Malcolm External Links You can find this magazine on a DVD at Acorn Electron World Other Issues